Suzuki Airi
|image = |caption = Suzuki Airi promoting "Tsugi no Kado wo Magare" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 162cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2002-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2002-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = zetima Up-Front Works |generation = 1st Generation |acts = ℃-ute, Hello! Project Kids, Aa!, Buono!, Ujicha♥Taishi Maccha's, Dia Lady, 4KIDS, H.P. All Stars, Mobekimasu, Hello Pro Sentai Pink Rangers, Stelladrop |blog = }} Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛理) is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project. She joined Hello! Project Kids in 2002 through the audition and was later placed into ℃-ute in 2005. Suzuki has also been a member of the Hello! Project trio Buono! and the SATOUMI movement unit Dia Lady. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] thumb|Suzuki Airi, May 2011 ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Suzuki Airi was born on April 12, 1994 in Gifu, Japan to Suzuki Toru and Kyoko, and raised in Chiba prefecture. At age 6, Suzuki began attending Up-Front Music School, and was a student until she joined Hello! Project Kids at age 8.https://deview.co.jp/Interview?am_interview_id=196&set_cookie=2 2002 On June 30, Suzuki Airi participated in the Hello! Project auditions to find singers to form Hello! Project Kids."“インタビュー「鈴木愛理」". De View by Oricon. 2009. Along with 14 other girls, Suzuki passed the audition after she performed "Kimochi wa Tsutawaru" by BoA.Hello! Morning. Broadcast Date: 2002-06-30. She made her first appearance in the entertainment industry as a member of 4KIDS, a temporary group that appeared in Minimoni's movie Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken!. 2003 Suzuki was chosen as a member of a new Hello! Project unit named Aa! alongside Morning Musume member Tanaka Reina and fellow Hello! Project Kids member Natsuyaki Miyabi. The group released their first and only single, FIRST KISS, in October of the same year.Tsunku. "＜ハロー！プロジェクト新ユニット「あぁ！」に関する公式文章＞" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Website. 2003-09-12."ハロプロ新ユニット「あぁ！」は平均１１歳". Sanspo.com. 2003.09.12."ハロプロ新ユニット「あぁ！」". Sports Hochi. 2003.09.11.The group later disbanded, but occasionally reunited to perform live, though Tanaka was no longer a member of the unit. 2004 Late in the year, Suzuki took part in her first Hello! Project shuffle unit, H.P. All Stars, taking part alongside all the members of Hello! Project at the time. The shuffle unit released one single and became inactive by January 2005. 2005 Suzuki Airi was assigned as a member of Hello! Project group ℃-ute alongside seven other Hello! Project Kids members.Tsunku. "℃-ute （キュート） に関して" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Website. 2005-06-11. These seven members had been passed over when it came to the forming of Berryz Koubou, which had originally been formed to teach the Hello! Project Kids about being in a group by rotating the line-up amongst the kids. ℃-ute started off releasing singles on an indie label, but made their major debut in 2007. 2006 ℃-ute released four indie singles in preparation for the major debut in 2007. They also released their first album, "Cutie Queen Vol. 1." 2007 On February 21, ℃-ute released their major debut single, "Sakura Chirari." On the first day in the charts it ranked third on the Oricon charts, a feat not even accomplished by Hello! Project's mother group Morning Musume (who had ranked 6th on their debut single). With their debut single, they became the youngest group (with the average age of 13) to rank in the top 10. They released three singles that year, with Suzuki being the lead vocalist and center focus for all three releases. On April 23, Suzuki Airi joined the Gatas Brillhantes H.P. futsal team. It was on July 21, that Suzuki would participate in a new unit named Buono! with Tsugunaga Momoko and Natsuyaki Miyabi from Berryz Koubou."New unit Buono! Momoko, Miyabi and Airi Unit!". Hello!Online. 2007-07-23. On December 30, ℃-ute was chosen for the Best New Artist Award with Japan Record Award. 2009 Suzuki, along with four other members of ℃-ute and Berryz Koubou, left the Hello! Project futsal team, Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. The members left of their own violition due to feeling that they could not perform as high level players due to their level of ability. On March 13, Suzuki appeared solo in a Pizza-La commercial. This was her first time ever appearing on a Pizza-La commercial without the other Buono! members. On July 17th, Suzuki appeared in her second solo Pizza-La commercial. Her commercial was a Suzuki Airi version of Buono!'s commercial for Pizza-La's French Camembert Cheese. In July, it was revealed that Aa! would be revived and it would include two original members -Suzuki Airi and Natsuyaki Miyabi- and a Hello! Pro Egg (Saho Akari). 2010 At the end of October, Suzuki appeared on the cover of the December issue of UP to boy magazine, together with Watanabe Mayu from AKB48. That was the first gravure collaboration between AKB48 and Hello! Project."AKB48×ハロプロがグラビア初コラボ！　渡辺麻友×鈴木愛理が網タイツ姿で表紙飾る". Oricon Inc. 2010-10-27. Suzuki starred in the horror film Keitai Kanojo. Keitai Kanojo was a movie based on the popular mobile phone novel of the same name. It was a sequel to Keitai Kareshi, and Suzuki played a high school student investigating the mystery behind a mobile phone dating simulation game in the movie. 2011 Suzuki and Tanaka Reina starred in the horror film Vampire Stories. Suzuki, along with the other members of the Hello! Project Kids, starred in the horror film Ousama Game as the character Iwamura Ria, one of the main characters in the film. Suzuki, along with the other members of Buono!, starred in the horror film Gomennasai as Hidaka Yuka, one of the main characters. 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Suzuki Airi, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi and Okai Chisato would star in a new stage play titled Theatre in the Round. The stage play ran from May 15-17. Suzuki would be appearing in a drama on Nippon TV called Piece. ''The first episode aired on October 6. On Novemeber 18, Suzuki appeared in her third solo Pizza-La commercial. On December 8, Suzuki appeared in a Pizza-La commercial with Mari Sekine. 2013 Suzuki Airi and Wada Ayaka were in a special gravure book titled “Graduation ~Koukou Sotsugyou~.” The book was about graduating high school and was released on February 27. On March 2nd, it was announce at SATOYAMA e Yukou ~Forest For Rest~ that Suzuki and Sugaya Risako would be part of a new unit called Dia Lady. On April 5, Suzuki made her manga-ka (manga artist) debut. Her manga, which is titled ''Suuーsan, is a one-frame manga which includes hand-drawn and written characters. Suzuki's work was posted on Sueisha's Aoharu site. On April 12, Suzuki had her birthday event, titled "19 no Utagoe" (19の歌声; 19's Singing Voice). On May 20, Suzuki released a collaboration book with Bea's Up magazine's hair & make up stylist, Eita. Bea's Up is a beauty magazine listing make-up tips for daily life, centered on women. Airi appeared in it as Eita's model. On November 16, Suzuki appeared solo on a Pizza-La commercial. This is her fourth time appearing on a Pizza-La commercial by herself. 2014 On April 14, Suzuki celebrated her 20th birthday. The special event was called ℃-ute Suzuki Airi Birthday Event 2014. The event featured a performance in Tokyo. On October 7, Suzuki announced that starting the next year, she would be the new image chara for "Suzunoya," a famous Kimono store featured in JUNON magazine. She already had a photo shoot.http://gree.jp/c_ute/blog/entry/689477161 2015 On February 21, it was announced Suzuki was going to be the exclusive model for fashion magazine "Ray." On April 12, Suzuki celebrated her 21st birthday. The special event was called ℃-ute Suzuki Airi Birthday Event 2015. The event featured two performance in Tokyo. Personal Life Family= Her parents, Suzuki Toru and Kyoko, are both professional golfers."Yorosen!". Episode 38. November 26, 2008. 2:13 minutes in. TV Tokyo. She has a younger brother named Suzuki Takayuki, who is also a golfer. Suzuki also has six pet dogs: Uin, Kuria, Papi, Mary, Lucky and Lizy. |-|Education= When Suzuki joined Hello! Project Kids, she was a second year elementary school student. On March 6, 2013, Suzuki graduated from high school. On April 1, 2013, she started her first day at a university."入学！(あいり)". ℃-ute's Official Blog. 2013.04.02. As of April 2014, she is a second year university student. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Suzuki Airi has acquired: *'Yajima Maimi:' Suzuki is good friends with Yajima Maimi and is known for her good relationship with her. *'Nakajima Saki:' She gets along well with Nakajima Saki. *'Okai Chisato:' She gets along well with Okai Chisato. *'Hagiwara Mai:' She gets along well with Hagiwara Mai. *'Sugaya Risako:' She is good friends with Berryz Koubou member Sugaya Risako. *'Natsuyaki Miyabi:' She also is good friends with Berryz Koubou member Natsuyaki Miyabi. *'Umeda Erika:' She was friends with Umeda Erika before singing together. *'Momota Kanako': Suzuki and Momoiro Clover Z's Leader Momota Kanako are good friends. They went to the same high school. |-|Name Meaning= Suzuki's given name (愛理) is translated as "love's reason". |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Suzuki Airi: *'Airiin' (あいりーん): Official nickname. Given her during ℃-ute's second official fanclub event on November 21, 2005. Used by members and fans. *'Osuzu' (お鈴): Official Nickname. Used by fans. *'Airi' (あいり): Official Nickname. Used by members and fans. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛理) *'Official Nicknames:' Airi (あいり), Airiin (あいりーん), Osuzu (お鈴) *'Birth date:' *'Blood type:' B *'Birth place:' Gifu Prefecture, Japan *'Raised:' Chiba Prefecture, Japan *'Height:' 162cm *'Weight:' 49 kg *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2005-06-11: ℃-ute Member *'Years in ℃-ute: 9 Years *'Official Kaomoji:' 州´・ ｖ ･） *'℃-ute Color:' **'Green''' (2006-2009) **'Pink' (2009-Present) *'Buono! Color:' **'Green' (2007-Present) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **4KIDS (2002–2003) **℃-ute (2005-) **Buono! (2007-) **Aa! (2003, 2009-) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **BeriKyuu (2011-) **Ujicha♥Taishi Maccha's (2011-) **Dia Lady (2013-) *'Shuffle Units:' **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Other: ' **Mix Gatas **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Purikura, singing, dancing, drawing, making things *'Special Skill:' Y-shape balance, singing *'Strong Point:' Getting along with everyone *'Weak Point:' Can't stop talking sometimes *'Habit:' Touching my bangs *'Favorite Subject:' Music, Home Economics, Fine Arts, Culinary *'Favorite Color:' White, light blue, pink, black, light green. *'Favorite Flower:' Lily, hibiscus *'Disliked Thing/Thing to do:' Touching bugs *'Favorite Animal:' Puppies (but she likes humans the best) *'Favorite Movie:' Ghibli series, Harry Potter, Lilo & Stitch *'Favorite Book:' Magic Tree House, Atashinchi, Zerori *'Favorite Word:' "Arigatou" (Thank you) *'Favorite Season:' Spring and Autumn *'Favorite Food:' Chinjao roast, tacos, green bell peppers, tomato sauce spaghetti, monjayaki, sushi, sashimi *'Least Favorite Food:' Sweet carrots next to hamburger steaks, mini tomatoes, parsley, celery, cauliflower. *'Charm Point:' Eyes *'Favorite Song:' "FIRST KISS" *'Favorite Song in the Past:' Anata ni Aitakute ~Missing You~, Break Out!, Alive *'Current Favorite Song:' Natsumi, Meri Kuri, "Koi" by back number *'Looks Up To: ' Takahashi Ai, Tanaka Reina Discography :See Also: List:Suzuki Airi Discography Featured In Digital Singles *2010.12.10 Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (聖なる鐘がひびく夜; The Night the Holy Bell Rings) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.02.16 Furusato (ふるさと; Hometown) (Morning Musume cover) *2011.03.30 Akai Nikkichou (赤い日記帳; Red Diary) (Akagumi 4 cover) Solo Songs *2007.04.18 Tsuugaku Vector☂ (通学ベクトル☂; Commuting Vector) *2009.01.28 Yes! All my family *2009.07.01 Zansho Omimai Moushiagemasu. (残暑 お見舞い 申し上げます。; Express a Late Summer Greeting Card.) *2010.02.24 Aa Koi (嗚呼 恋; Ah! Love) *2011.08.10 My alright sky *2012.01.25 Hatsukoi Cider (初恋サイダー; First Love Cider) (Buono! Cover) *2012.04.18 Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (君は自転車 私は電車で帰宅; You Ride Your Bicycle While I Catch the Train To Get Home) (C-ute cover) *2012.06.06 Ousama no Uta (王様の歌; Song of the king) (Soundtrack for Ousama Game) *2012.11.21 Edo no Temari Uta II (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) (江戸の手毬唄 II; Edo Handball Song II) (C-ute cover) *2013.04.03 Kanashiki Heaven (悲しきヘブン; Sad Heaven) (Suzuki Part Ver.) Solo DVDs *2008.06.25 ℃-ute Suzuki Airi in Okinawa AIRI'S CLASSIC *2009.07.01 Pure Blue *2010.08.25 Natsuyasumi *2011.07.10 Kibun Tenkan *2011.08.03 Natsu Karada *2012.07.25 Koko ga Suki *2013.08.24 Suzuki Airi Birthday Kikaku ~19 no Utagoe~ (FC DVD) *2013.09.25 Watashi no ∮ Key o shittemasu ka *2014.04.26 Suzuki Airi FC Event ~19sai no Utagoe Futatabi~ (FC DVD) *2014.06.25 Singapore *2014.08.26 ℃-ute Suzuki Airi Birthday Event 2014 (FC DVD) *2015.xx.xx ℃-ute Suzuki Airi Birthday Event 2015 (FC DVD) Other DVDs *2012.08.08 Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live at Yokohama BLITZ *2015.03.26 C-ute Suzuki Airi・Okai Chisato FC Event 2015 (℃-ute 鈴木愛理・岡井千聖FCイベント2015) Publications :See also: Suzuki Airi Photobooks & Magazines Solo Photobooks #2007.05.19 Airi (愛理) #2007.12.05 CLEAR #2008.06.20 6gatsu no Kajitsu (6月の果実; Fruit of June) #2009.06.25 Aoiro (蒼色; Blue Color) #2010.07.20 Toukobi (登校日; School Day) #2011.05.23 Meguru Haru (巡る春; Around Spring) #2011.06.23 OASIS #2012.06.25 Kono Kaze ga Suki (この風が好き; I like this wind) #2012.12.27 Airi-aL (Perfect Book) #2013.03.31 Sotsugyou (卒業; Graduation) (2010-2013 PB Compilation) #2013.08.20 Oyoganai Natsu (泳がない夏; The Summer I Didn't Swim) #2014.04.12 Kyomei (共鳴; Resonance) #2014.11.27 Airi-sT (Style Book) Works Movies *2002 Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken! (ミニモニ。じゃム→ビ→お菓子な大冒険!) *2010 Keitai Kanojo (携帯彼女) (as Kurahashi Erika) *2011 Vampire Stories (ウ゛ァンパイア・ストーリーズ) (as Midori) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Iwamura Ria) *2011 Gomennasai (ゴメンナサイ) (as Hidaka Yuka) TV Programs *2002-2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007-2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008-2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2009 Bijou Houdan (美女放談) (2 episodes) *2010-2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014- The Girls Live *2014- °C-ute no Challenge TV (℃-uteのチャレンジTV) TV Dramas *2002 Liliput Oukoku (リリパット王国) *2008 Hitmaker Aku Yuu Monogatari (ヒットメーカー 阿久悠物語) (as Sakurada Junko) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (as Uehara Yuri) *2012 Piece (as Setouchi Madoka) *2014 Sumou Neko (すもうねこ) *2014 Kinkyori Renai ~Seazon Zero~ Theater *2004 34 Choume no Kiseki -HERE'S LOVE- (34丁目の奇跡 -HERE'S LOVE-) *2011 Real Etude Minna no Ie (リアルエチュード　みんなの家) *2011 Sengoku Jieitai *2012 Theater in The Round (青山円形劇場) *2013 Sakura no Hanataba (さくらの花束) as Saeki Michiru (佐伯みちる) Commercials *2009 Pizza-La's Clubhouse Pizza - "Oishiisa Hajimete Hen", "Volume Hen" *2009 Pizza-La's French Camembert Cheese with 4 Kinds of Selected Ham Pizza - "Camemdance (Suzuki Airi Ver.)" *2012 Pizza-La's Mozza Italiana Served with Rich Semi-dried Tomatoes - "Expression Sizzle Hen" *2012 Pizza-La's Winter Campaign Quarter - "Introduction Hen" (with Mari Sekine) *2013 Pizza-La's Mozza Naples - "Ingredients sizzle Hen" *2015 Kimono Suzunoya Music Videos *2002 Goto Maki - "Te wo Nigitte Arukitai" (as back-up dancer) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2007-2008 CUTIE PARTY *2008-2009 ℃-ute Cutie☆Paradise (℃-ute キューティ－☆パラダイス) *2011 Viva!Paella Presesnts - MUSIC Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2011–2013 PIZZA-LA presents - Cafe Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2013–2015 PIZZA-LA presents - Torattoria Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2013 Tokai no Hitorigurashi (都会の一人暮らし) (Radio drama) Newspapers *2007–2008 Mainichi Shougakukan Shinbun - "Airi's Palette" (愛理's パレット) (Newspaper article) Solo Events #2008 6/19 Suzuki Airi Solo Event in Pacific Heaven #2008 Suzuki Airi's Second Solo Event Rankings *She was voted 6th favorite member in the 2007 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2007/youarenotalone/member.htm *She was voted 2nd favorite member in the 2008 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2008/youcannotadvance/member.htm *She was voted 4th favorite member in the 2009 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2009/youcannotadvance/member.html *She ranked 3rd in Asian Plus Photo Book's April 2010 "6 hot girls from Hello! Project". *She was voted 2nd favorite member in the 2010 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2010/result/member.html *She ranked #20 on BUBKA magazine's most loved women of 2011. *She ranked 1st on Beautiful Idol General Election 2012, High School Group.http://matome.naver.jp/odai/2135590479120496801 *She was voted 2nd favorite member in the 2011 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2011/result/member.html *She was voted 3rd favorite member in the 2012 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2012/result/member.html *She ranked #20 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's May 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". *She ranked 1st in mixi's June 2013 Hello! Project Popularity Ranking. *She ranked #21 in All Night Nippon Listener's 2013 Overall Female Idol Ranking. *She ranked 14th in Nippon Cultural Broadcasting recommendation's 2013 "Female Idol Faces General Election". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HGdO_RPJISc *She ranked #22 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's September 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". *She ranked #26 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's October 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". *She was voted 4th favorite member in the 2013 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. https://fbcdn-sphotos-c-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-prn2/1526340_707443922623809_1971311801_n.jpg *She ranked 6th most stylish idol by high school girls in a 2014 women's magazine. http://i.imgur.com/vJBSYXH.jpg *She ranked 4th in a poll done on AKB48's TV show "※AKB Shirabe" asking which non-AKB48 idols they're glad they don't have to compete with as rivals within the group. http://i.imgur.com/aNdhO0D.jpg Trivia *In Episode 36 of Gintama, three members of ℃-ute, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai and Suzuki Airi, appear at 14:40 when they start to do the same movements that the dojo does ("Dream Catcher"). *She is the youngest member of Hello! Project to lead on a single. *Her number, when she was a part of Gatas Brilhantes H.P., was 24. *She has listed Takahashi Ai and Tanaka Reina as the Hello! Project members she respects the most. *She shares the same birthday as former Morning Musume member Yoshizawa Hitomi. *Her favorite character is the Kappa. Her favorite manga is "How to Breed Kappas (カッパの飼い方; Kappa no Kaikata)." *She does not know how to swim. *She dislikes that she has a slight overbite. *She is currently the only ℃-ute member that is not from Saitama Prefecture. *She is scared of haunted houses and lightning. *In Yorosen!, she taught ℃-ute about golf. *She is the second member of ℃-ute to have a listing on iTunes, after Okai Chisato. *She shares last names with Morning Musume member Suzuki Kanon. *She says when ℃-ute became a five member group, their dance teacher once told her that her dancing was bad and that ℃-ute looks bad because of it. *Her weakest subject in school is Math. *She's happier when people call her cute instead of cool. *She has always thought of herself as her own rival. *She wants to be an idol people can relate to. *If she were in a band, she'd want to be in charge of vocals and guitar. *The most important thing in the world to her is the people that support her. *Though she has encountered things that have made her think "I can't do this," she has never truly wanted to quit being an idol. *10 years from now, she sees herself singing and making music. *She says she doesn't want to get married, but she wonders how she'll feel about it in 10 years. *She has the most photobooks out of all the members in ℃-ute. *She has a laptop and she carries it around with her at her university. *Shimizu Saki praised her for how well she balances her work as an idol and her studies. *In an interview on Girls NEWS, she states that Tsugunaga Momoko going to university influenced her decision to also go to university. *All the members have said that Suzuki speaks fast and hasn't changed her way of speaking since she was little. See Also *Gallery:Suzuki Airi *List:Suzuki Airi Discography Featured In *List:Suzuki Airi Concert & Event Appearances *List:Suzuki Airi Photobooks & Magazines Suzuki Family Tree References Notes # Previously listed as Blood Type B. Sources External Links *Official ℃-ute Blog *Official ℃-ute Ameba Blog *Official ℃-ute Profile (Hello Project!) cs:Suzuki Airi it:Suzuki Airi Category:Suzuki Airi Category:C-ute Category:Buono! Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:1994 Births Category:2002 Additions Category:Blood Type B Category:Members from Chiba Category:Aa! Category:4KIDS Category:H.P. All Stars Category:April Births Category:Little Gatas Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:BeriKyuu Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Green Member Color Category:Pink Member Color Category:Zetima Category:Dia Lady Category:Members currently attending university Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members from Gifu Category:Aries Category:Maccha's